Bea's First Time
by Jazzynessa
Summary: As requested by my beautiful girlfriend, here is Bea's POV of Ballie's first time. Also includes all of 4x11
1. Chapter 1

Being able to do for Allie what she had not been able to do for her daughter was the brightest point in Bea's dismal life. She thought the sun would never again shine on her, her life doomed to remain dark and miserable, and then came Allie. Having nearly lost the girl before she really had her put Bea into a place she hadn't been since Debbie's death. Thankfully, the difference here is she could save Allie. She did save Allie. Truth be told, they saved each other.

Bea's life finally had new meaning, her days a purpose. She loved the young blonde more than she ever loved anyone in a non-platonic way. Her feelings second only to the maternal ones that would never fade. For the first time in her life, she was in love, and she didn't care who knew it. She would never again hide the way she felt about Allie, no matter who found out.

Heading to the showers with Allie on her arm, Bea's heart was as warm as her body was in their plush robes. She met Juice's questioning stare with a glare, daring her to challenge their happiness. She didn't, no one did, except for Kaz who mumbled "Are you fucking kidding me," as she walked past them.

Fuck Kaz, that bitch tried to destroy the best woman Bea had ever known. Tried to destroy their happiness for her own gain. Who does that? Not anyone who deserved to be in Allie's life, that's for sure. Allie deserved better, and as long as Bea was around she would make sure Allie got it.

Therefore, her feelings were torn about Allie's upcoming hearing. She didn't want Allie trapped in the hell that was Wentworth. Allie was so young, and had her whole life ahead of her. Yet, if she was released their chance at a real relationship diminished greatly. They would no longer be able to see each other. To touch, or to kiss, or to hold each other tight. They also would never be able to consummate their new relationship. And oh did Bea want that.

Like Bea had told Allie, sex had never been her thing. She had never really thought much about it, except maybe how to avoid it. She wasn't quite sure what the appeal was. It never did anything for her, Harry huffing and puffing on top of her for a couple minutes, before collapsing beside her and passing out. Maybe that was its appeal, she didn't have to deal with him while he was unconscious. With Allie however, Bea felt so much. Things she had never experienced before, like pleasure and desire. Both grew by the day. Along with her anxiety about their future.

It was at its highest point the day of Allie's hearing. With a fresh cut, and the well wishes of their friends, Allie was finally ready to face the court. Bea couldn't help but to feel both of their futures were in the judge's hands. She was already on edge, so when Allie got up to leave the cafeteria, and Kaz grabbed her, Bea saw red, redder than her hair.

Allie tried to play peacekeeper between Mommy Dearest and Bea, and said everything was okay, though Bea wasn't having it. "No, its not okay. She doesn't have any rights over you." As far as Bea was concerned, no one would ever consider Allie a possession again. She might be Bea's love, her girlfriend, her better half, but she wasn't Bea's property.

Allie was free to do as she pleased. She was her own woman, and could make her own decisions. No one had the right to control her, physically or otherwise. After Allie walked away, Bea put it nicely when she advised Kaz, "You touch her again, I'll break your fucking arm." Truth be told, if anyone ever hurt Allie again, Bea would kill them. It wasn't like she hadn't done it before. She would do anything for Allie, up to and including ridding the planet of anyone who meant her harm.

While Allie was at her hearing, and Bea was waiting for their fate to be decided, she received a visit from Frankie. After they discussed what to do about the Freak, Frankie decided to hang shit on her about Allie.

"How's your love life, Red? Has it improved since my last visit?"

"Don't give me shit, Frankie."

"I'm getting a different vibe."

"Bullshit." Bea rolled her eyes. Frankie had always thought she knew everything.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing-"

"What's going on," Franky persisted.

Bea's face fell with the weight of the day. "She's got her sentencing today."

"Alright…" When Bea couldn't manage to get her smile back, Frankie teased, "Aww, you got it bad, Red. You're in love, aren't ya?"

With thoughts of her beautiful girl, and the love they shared, Bea finally found her smile. She didn't have to answer aloud, her facial expression said it all.

Frankie, looking like the cat that got the canary, asked, "Have you uhh…"

"What?" Bea asked, though she knew where Frankie was heading. That girl's mind seemed to always be in the gutter.

"Tried the McMuff?"

As much as sex had never been her thing, she felt just about as comfortable talking about it with her friends. "Piss off," she giggled. When Frankie continued to look at her expectantly, Bea mumbled, "Not yet." Yet being the key word. She had begun to think of little else here recently. Her body reacting to Allie in ways it never had before.

"Tastes like chicken," Frankie advises.

"Fuck," Bea giggled. But since she had never, she had to ask, "Really?"

"No!" Frankie chided, as if Bea should know better. She probably should, but her innocence was almost shocking. She wouldn't know what it tasted like, she could only imagine Allie would taste as sweet as she is.

She proved how sweet she was when she returned and told the girls that she received ten years. Although Bea felt some sense of relief, she couldn't help but to apologize. "Fuck, sorry."

"I'm not. I couldn't give a shit if it was twenty." The way she smiled at Bea, she knew, they both knew, they would be alright.

Bea had no reason to think anything different until she walked into Allie's cell and there was a bag of ice on the floor. Her heart never sunk so fast as it did in that moment. Her last meal threatened to come up. As much as she loved Allie, she couldn't keep doing this. It hurt too much. The drugs took Bea to a horrible place. Where she could clearly see what her Debbie must have went through in her final moments. Drugs destroy everything, and Bea couldn't be a part of Allie's.

As Bea stood with the ice in her hand, Allie entered the room. "No…no…that's not-"

"What? A bag of ice?" Bea had never been an addict herself, but she wasn't stupid. It was exactly that. The devil in disguise.

Bea wanted more than anything to believe Allie when she said she wasn't planning on using, that she had just caught Tina with it in the pantry. But the old adage rang in her mind. How do you know a junkie is lying? Their mouth is moving. Bea's stomach churned.

Then Allie did something that surprised her. She hovered over the toilet, with her hand on the flusher

until Bea dropped the bag. When the crystal was on its way to poisoning the water supply, and Allie's clear, non-dilated eyes still met Bea's without a second glance at the dope, Bea finally began to breathe again. She ran her hand across Allie's smooth face, and tore out the door. She was going to fucking smash Tina, after she made her flush her stash.

When Tina refused, claiming an alliance with the Red Right Hand, Bea was shocked. She held her cool until Tina said Bea's drug-fucked girlfriend would be her best client. Even outnumbered by the Asian crew, Bea couldn't hold back. She cut the distance between them with a quickness and swung at Tina. The bitch really had it coming to her. Her sidekicks pulled Bea off, allowing Tina a chance to grab a knife and goad Bea into coming at her again. Willing to sacrifice everything to keep Allie safe, Bea wasn't ready to back down until a guard came. No sense in getting slotted and allowing the druggies to run free. Bea would get her girls and settle this in a fairer fight.

Though her plans quickly changed when it hit her. She really was losing control. With Boomer trying to get pregnant, and Max sick from chemo, Bea was truly defenseless. She could take on the wannabe drug-lords and the RRH, but not alone. As a last ditch effort, Bea went to Juice. Juice confirmed everything Bea had feared. The women were turning against her. No one would help her take a stand against the drugs, or Kaz and her fucked up priorities.

Allie entering the yard, and Tina looking as if she couldn't wait to devour her, was the final straw for Bea. Going against everything Bea had been taught since the day she entered Wentworth, she did the only thing she could think of. She went to the Governor. She would be a lagger, if it meant keeping Allie and the other girls safe. Keeping the drugs out of the Prison, and with it diminishing Tina's power, was worth it. Having ran out of options, she truly had no other choice.

It wasn't long before the women found out someone lagged. Bea and Allie were sharing a rare moment alone in the yard, writing each others names in chalk and teasing about forging signatures for anger management classes, and yoga and meditation. Allie drew a heart around their names, causing Bea to aww aloud, until Doreen and Liz came running over bitching about the lagger.

With Juice and the other women right behind them, Bea had no choice but to address the situation. Pointing out that Juice only wanted Bea to be Top Dog when it suited her, Bea would have left it at that. Juice addressed the group herself, trying to intimidate the girls into admitting who lagged. Kaz decided the lagger had to be Allie, because she had seen the stash. To which Juice surmised that Allie was the Governor's new bitch.

 _ _Fuck.__ Allie getting the blame is not what Bea had in mind when she confided in Vera. She wanted Allie to be safe, to not be a target. When she defended Allie, saying she wasn't a lagger, Kaz doubled down, saying you could get away with lagging as long as you were fucking the Top Dog.

Bea had enough of Kaz and her shit. She flew across the yard, and slammed into Kaz, knocking the two-faced bitch to the ground. She would have pounded her had Mr. Jackson not came to separate them.

Allie took off in the shuffle, and Bea scurried to find her. She had to make sure her woman was okay. When she found her in her room, and asked as much, Allie was struggling to breathe, in the throes of an anxiety attack.

"I'm not a fucking lagger."

"I know," Bea soothed.

"I mean, I don't know about you, but Kaz isn't going to let this go. She is going to come after me."

"No, she won't."

"You don't know Kaz. Some of the shit I've seen her do," Allie exclaimed, near tears.

"She doesn't scare me."

"Yeah, nothing scares you does it?" Allie snarked.

"That's not true. A lot of things scare me." Like losing Allie the same way she lost Debbie. Like Allie realizing she could do better than someone stuck in prison for life. Like losing herself when Allie was finally released. None of that mattered now, as she stepped towards her woman. "Come here," Bea gently asked, putting her hands on Allie's precious face. "We're in this together, okay? I'll protect you no matter what."

Allie could only nod, and Bea wrapped her up in a tight hug. Fuck, how did protecting her girl turn out like this? The whole point was to keep Allie out of the drama, not throw her into the frying pan.

Having each other, and their friends was enough to keep some of the crazy at bay. In the calm before the now predictable storm, Bea lay cuddled with Allie in the yard, checking out the shapes of the clouds.

"Come on, right there. Can't you see it, it looks like a prawn," Allie pointed above them.

"No it doesn't, it looks like a seahorse."

"Oh shit, yeah it does. Hey, did you know that seahorses like to swim in pairs?"

"Do they?"

"Yeah, they do. They link tails so they don't lose each other," Allie explained sticking her pinkie finger in the air so Bea could link hers. Like the seahorses, the two of them were now linked, for life if Bea had anything to say about it.

They lay giggling together until Boomer and Max walked up to have a chat. The four of them were talking about how much water Max drinks when Kaz made a big show of entering the yard.

Kaz was jumping on the table when Liz asked what was going on. Kaz ignored her until she knew all attention was on her, and she then told the group that Bea was the lagger, to the disbelief of all the women around her. In that moment, Bea could have denied the charge, and no one would have batted an eye. No one would have ever imagined that Bea would actually betray the inmate code, set forth by years of the us vs. them mentality. A code that Bea herself had enforced, more than once.

Just then Bea had a choice, and as she had been doing, she followed her heart. "No, I'm not going to deny it. It was me. I lagged. So what?"

Kaz jumped off the table and walked towards Bea. "So what?" Kaz scoffed. "You just betrayed everything you stand for. You're Top Dog."

"Yeah, that's right." Bea looked around at the other women, who were in various stages of shock. Bea continued, "I'm sick of the drugs in this place. I'm sick of Tina crossing me and peddling shit to my girls. And that's why I lagged. To put a stop to it."

Kaz kept approaching her. "Well you can't be Top Dog and a lagger. It's one or the other. So which one is it, Bea?" When Bea didn't answer right away, Kaz firmly asked again. "Which one is it?"

Bea looked around at all the women, and then at her girls, most importantly her __girl__. At once, she knew what she had to do. "That's it. I'm done."

Walking away from the women, from the madness, from the pressure, Bea felt lighter than she had in years. The relief she felt giving up Top Dog was like nothing Bea had ever experienced. They wanted to call her a lagger, to say she betrayed the women. If what she did was so bad, then why did she feel so good? How could any of them expect her to get behind the one thing she hated more than anything else? The thing that killed her daughter. The thing that could have killed Allie.

No matter what happened from here on out; the blame, nor the credit would fall on Bea. She could finally focus on what really mattered, mainly her young lover. That is, if she would still have her after this.

Liz was the first one to find her after the confrontation in the yard. Walking into Bea's room, she asked "Bea, are you okay?"

Bea sighed as the heaviness of it all left her body. "I just don't have the energy for it anymore, Liz. I thought I needed it. Things are changing for me."

Oh, had her priorities changed in such a short period of time. She finally found Liz's key to happiness, in one beautiful girl. Now she definitely had something to do, someone to love, and something to look forward to. And none of those were based on being Top Dog to a bunch of ungrateful bitches.

"Oh yeah," Liz agrees, even without Bea's internal monologue. She knew, they all knew, what loving Allie had done for Bea.

"I'm relieved. I'm relieved it's over."

"So am I. For your sake." Bea couldn't help but to smile. How long had it been since she did something for her own sake. "You don't need it," Liz added, squeezing Bea's hand for good measure.

As if to prove her point, Allie bee-bopped through the door. The one thing Bea actually did need.

Liz squeezed Bea's hand a little tighter, before getting up, saying, "I'll leave you two alone."

Liz was almost to the door before Bea thought to say, "Liz, thank you."

"No worries," Liz smiled, shutting the door behind herself, and leaving Bea with Allie, who just looked at her expectantly.

Bea could only smile, a kind of chagrined smile, somewhat fearful of Allie's reaction. She didn't care what the other women thought, she only cared what Allie thought. Would Allie understand why Bea did what she did? Only time would tell.

Allie shook her head at Bea, still somewhat in shock it seemed. "You could have told me you lagged."

Bea nodded. Of course she knew that, she just couldn't involve Allie in anything ugly. Anything that would put her in danger. "I was trying to protect you." Allie smiled, and didn't lose it as she approached Bea and Bea continued, "I promise I will never keep anything from you ever again."

As if they were making vows, Allie added, "I promise you I will never take another drug again…ever. I don't need them anymore." When she reached forward and stroked Bea's cheek, Bea felt it to her soul.

Never before had she felt so much. Just a simple touch stirred a fire in her that Bea didn't know could exist. Their kiss was gentle, but the weight of it was heavy. Their lips were separated for just a moment, but it was a moment too long. Bea leaned back in to kiss Allie again. In awe of the softness of her skin as she rubbed Allie's face too.

Allie pulled Bea in closer, before tugging at the bottom of her shirt. With no hesitation, Bea raised her arms, so Allie could remove her top. Needing to be as close to her as possible, Bea rushed to take Allie's shirt off as well.

Bea was amazed at the comfort level she felt. She expected more nerves, a fear even. Being intimate with Allie exposed Bea in ways she had never experienced. Yet, she felt safe, safer than she had ever. Harry never worried about her comfort, or cherished her in any way. Maybe if he had, Bea wouldn't have been so blase about sex.

This moment wasn't about just sex though. Here, with the woman she loved, this was about making love. Connecting as intimately as possible with the keeper of her heart. She removed Allie's bra as slowly as she could muster, gazing at the newly exposed skin. The perky mounds springing to life as soon as they were free. Hardened nipples pointing at Bea, drawing her in.

Bea raised her eyes to meet Allie's enticing ones. The seconds since she touched her last were too many. She caressed Allie's face gently yet surely. Her fingertips brushed across Allie's lips. Bea had never wanted anything more in her life than to be here in this moment with Allie.

They shimmied out of their pants on the way to the bed, a few undergarments the only thing between them, though those didn't last long. Bea sat, legs spread, Allie perfectly filling the space between them. They sat face to face, bodies touching as much as possible, kisses connecting them in ways neither of them had experienced before.

When Allie leaned in, running her fingers through Bea's curly hair, and kissed down Bea's neck, Bea couldn't help but to throw her head back. The tingles raced down her body, goose bumps covered her skin. Sensations usually reserved for cold chills. She wasn't cold, in fact her whole body was hot. Allie made her hot.

Bea sighed, a happy exhale before grasping Allie by her face and bringing her in for a deep kiss. Losing herself in Allie's mouth, their tongues dancing to a perfect rhythm, matching each other stroke for stroke. The kiss was everything, yet not enough. She wanted to consume Allie, to bind their souls together. To become one.

Her body out of control, Bea did the one thing she could think of to gain some control back. She pushed Allie back on the bed, and crawled on top of her, kissing up Allie's abdomen and in the valley between her breasts. She was torn between watching the bumps rise on Allie's smooth skin and watching her face for the reaction it brought. Bea trailed her lips across Allie's belly, delighting in the tingles. Her perma-grin couldn't have been erased for anything in that moment.

Allie's expertise took over, and before Bea knew what happened Allie had them flipped, and Bea was on her stomach, with Allie kissing up and down her body. Bea stretched her neck back to pull Allie in for a kiss. Allie kissed back with fervor, before continuing her trail of kisses in somehow more sensitive places.

Allie's soft hands kneaded Bea's breasts, and Bea grasped them, not wanting to let go of this moment. Not expecting to feel so much, from such a simple gesture. Her breasts were somehow connected to her most intimate spot in ways she had never realized. The dampness between her legs proved to herself just how much she loved the things Allie was doing, as if she didn't already know.

Bea was wide eyed as Allie kissed on her neck, along her back and the top of her spine. Her hands trailed down Bea's side, across her hips and between her legs. When Allie rubbed her fingers through Bea's soft curls, and down her slit, Bea couldn't stop the gasp. Allie kissed Bea's open mouth, and Bea leaned forward to run her fingers across Allie's lips.

As Allie slid one finger, and then two into Bea, Bea threw her head back. She lost control of her senses, and her breathing became erratic as Allie gently thrust inside her. Bea rode back, as blood rushed south and her insides began to clench around Allie. The pressure built to the point Bea felt like she was going to explode. She clung to Allie desperately as she cried out and nearly shed tears as she orgasmed for the first time in her life.

Finally, she understood what all the fuss was about. How people could crave sex. How they could write poems and songs and books about it. How connected you could really feel to your lover.

Bea's previous doubts were now gone. There was nothing wrong with her, she wasn't broken. Sex could be her thing, and it seemingly now was, because all she wanted to do was go again. Allie was right, she had just had sex with the wrong person.

Bea needed to return the favor more than she needed anything else in her life. She needed to make Allie feel as amazing as Allie made her feel. That was the key, for the first time in her life, Bea felt, and it was a beautiful thing. Scary, but beautiful. Allie was right, good sex was mental too, and Allie was definitely in Bea's mind, having taken control of her body, heart and soul.

Bea pulled Allie in for a deep kiss, before trailing her own hands down Allie's body. She needed Allie to come for her, to feel her pleasure from the inside. Bea wasn't completely confident she knew what she was doing, but she trusted Allie to lead the way. Wherever Allie led, Bea would willingly follow. After all, she hadn't steered her wrong yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Staring at the beauty above her, Bea wasted no time in touching Allie. Making Allie feel good, amazing even, wasn't a want, it was a need. Bea started with Allie's shoulders, her fingers roaming across Allie's soft skin, feeling the tight muscles below the surface. She trailed across Allie's neck, and Bea's whole body shook when Allie shivered. When Bea grazed Allie's clavicle, and across the tops of the young blonde's breasts, Allie moaned.

Bea flipped them over without a second thought, willing to do anything to hear that wonderful sound again. She never imagined in a million years she would be here, braced on one elbow, hovering over someone she didn't have to but chose to, a woman at that. Those thoughts were fleeting, she had more important things to worry about, like how to make Allie feel as good as Allie made her feel.

She must have paused for longer than she meant to, because Allie started to sit up and whispered, "It's okay, baby. You don't have to do anything you don't-"

"I want to, Allie. I have never wanted anything more. I'm just not sure I know-"

"Do what feels right. I want you so much, you can't go wrong."

Bea heard what Allie said, she just wasn't sure if she believed her. Allie had so much experience. Years worth of being pleased by women who knew what they were doing. Could it really be that easy? Or was Allie just placating her? She had to ask. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, baby. Trust me." Allie gave a content little sigh and laid back down. Her smile matching how Bea felt on the inside.

Bea had no choice but to just believe her. Allie had never lied to her, surely she wasn't starting now. Bea leaned forward for a kiss. She didn't know how she survived a lifetime without those lips on hers, but knew she wouldn't survive without them any longer. Not now that she knew how it felt to truly be kissed as if she mattered. As if it were the only important thing in the world. As if they could consume each other without regret. Kissed to death. Bea could think of worse ways to go out.

When they were both out of breath, Bea moved her lips from Allie's and kissed along to the blonde's ear. She flicked her tongue against Allie's ear lobe, enjoying the squirms of the beautiful woman below her.

Bea followed her previous path with her mouth, leaving cool wet kisses on Allie's hot skin. Sucking on Allie's pulse point, and then back to Allie's ear, before she moved lower. Tracing her lips across Allie's clavicle, and down across the tops of her breasts, Bea couldn't help her own moans.

Her tongue came out on its own volition, licking a trail between Allie's breasts. When Allie squirmed and her nipples both grazed Bea's lips, she sucked the last one into her mouth. Alternating between sucking and nibbling, Bea didn't stop till the nub hardened for her. Once she achieved her immediate goal, she switched to Allie's other nipple, giving it the same treatment. Apparently she had a thing for boobs, who knew?

She sure didn't. When she told Allie she wasn't gay, she meant it. At least she thought she meant it. To be fair, she really didn't think she was anything. Not sexual at all. What is it they call that? Asexual? If Bea had to guess, she would have went with that. Then she met Allie, and everything changed. What once was a dull, colorless world, now burst with colors, maybe even a whole rainbow.

"God, Bea…I can't take it anymore," Allie hissed, breaking Bea out of her musings. "Please-"

"Please what, baby? What do you need?" Bea husked.

"You…I just need you."

Bea's heart soared, and the pressure between her legs grew. Swoon and ache, oh the things this woman did to her. Did she really do the same to Allie? God, she hoped so.

Conjuring up bravery she didn't know she had, Bea continued her route south. She knew now that Frankie was messing with her, and that it really didn't taste like chicken, but she was extremely curious as to what Allie tasted like.

Her lips tingled as she drug them down Allie's abdomen. Her heart raced. So fast it might just beat out of her chest. When she reached Allie's belly button, she tentatively stuck her tongue out and licked around the hole.

Allie's moans were loud and delicious, as she mumbled Bea's name and other incoherent words. Struck with the urge to continue, Bea switched her weight to the other elbow, to gain access to her dominant hand, which she quickly stuck between Allie's legs.

After having tried to pleasure herself at the girls urging, she had a fraction of an idea what it would feel like, but she had no idea Allie would be this wet. Her curls were slick, yet so warm and inviting. Taking her cues from how Allie had fucked her, Bea used two fingers to slide inside Allie's wet heat.

Allie gasped, and Bea wasn't sure if it was from pain or pleasure. Her panicked eyes met Allie's glazed ones. "Is this okay?"

"God, yes, baby. Please don't stop."

At Allie's urging, Bea started to thrust. Remembering just what Allie had done not only reminded her to curl her fingers, but also caused a new wave of wetness to seep from Bea. The memories and the sexiness of being inside Allie that is. Nothing would ever be as amazing as being with Allie like this, Bea was sure of it.

Then Allie started to thrust back, and Bea knew she didn't know shit. This was just the beginning, and was Bea ever eager to learn more. If this was her training, Bea was never so excited to be a newb in her life.

When Allie clenched around Bea's fingers, Bea nearly came herself. If the way Allie was squirming around was any indication, she was about to get off, and Bea wasn't ready to be done. She started to slow her movements and Allie wasn't having any of it.

"Don't fucking stop, baby. I'm so close."

"But, baby, I want to taste you."

"Jesus, baby," Allie screamed, and her whole body quivered as she came undone. If that was meant to convince Allie not to come, Bea apparently had a lot to learn about pleasing women. There was no stopping Allie as she came for Bea for the first of hopefully many times, and the wetness between both their legs at least doubled.

As Bea was still in awe over how amazing Allie looked at her most exposed, Allie used the opportunity to flip Bea onto her back and crawl on top of her.

"Do you have any idea the things you do to me?" Allie purred. When Bea could only manage a nod, Allie continued, "I want to taste you first, baby. I've been trying to taste you since that day in the showers, remember that?" Once again, Bea could only nod. "You should have let me, you know. We could have been doing this for months now."

"I know, baby, I know." Bea finally managed, and then once again was speechless when Allie wasted no more time and dove headfirst between her legs.

No one had ever. Harry had said it was nasty, though he expected her to do it for him. This was the last place she wanted to think of that bastard, so she quickly refocused on the amazing woman who was currently doing amazing things with her tongue.

 _ _Fuck.__ Allie was so right. This could have, should have, happened months ago. Bea just wasn't ready then. In contrast to now, where she wondered how quick is it socially acceptable to come. It didn't really matter, she wasn't going to last long.

Allie's tongue moved faster than Bea could have ever imagined and it truly felt as if Allie were devouring her. When she sucked Bea's clit in her mouth, Bea couldn't help the fact that she bucked, hard. She quickly wondered if she hurt Allie's nose, but Allie wasn't stopping, and Bea couldn't form the words to ask her. Allie's nose was soon forgotten, when said blonde buried her tongue inside Bea and truly fucked her with her mouth.

Bea's body was on fire, and the sweat that started to coat her body proved it. All the blood in her body must have accumulated between her legs, because the pulsing was out of control and she was sure Allie could feel it. Like before, Bea could feel the build-up, and knew she was seconds away from coming in Allie's mouth. Fuck…is that what she is supposed to do?

"Fuck…Allie-I'm gonna come." Allie didn't stop what she was doing, but Bea could feel her nod. A few seconds later, and Bea did just that. Her body shook as she came, with just as much intensity if not more than the first time. How much come do girls have anyways? Bea had no idea, or no reference point to compare it to.

When Allie raised her head, and Bea saw Allie's face covered in her own juices, she could feel the blood race to her face. She wouldn't meet Allie's eyes, she couldn't until Allie whispered, "Look at me, baby." When Bea did she nearly came again when Allie licked her lips seductively and husked, "You taste so good, baby."

 _ _Fuck. This girl.__

Allie crawled up Bea and whispered, "Kiss me, baby."

Fuck it. If Allie could bury her face between Bea's legs, the least Bea could do is kiss her. Slightly embarrassed, Bea wiped the remnants of herself off Allie's chin, before leaning forward and capturing Allie's lips with her own. A little musky, but not nearly as weird as Bea thought it would be. Now that she tasted herself, she was doubly sure she was ready to taste Allie.

At risk of freaking herself out, Bea wasted no more time thinking about it. She rolled them over and settled herself between Allie's legs. She was tentative at first, taking one long swipe along Allie's slit. The taste was like nothing Bea had ever experienced. Definitely not chicken, but even more addicting, Bea was sure.

The perfect mix of sweet and salty, Bea couldn't get enough. The strokes of her tongue soon became sure and steady, as she easily found Allie's hardened clit and began manipulating it with her mouth. Allie's swears and the squirming below her encouraged Bea to keep going. Not that she would have stopped for anything at that point. The prison could have burnt down around them, and Bea wouldn't have noticed. Her sole focus was pleasing the love of her life. Allie's pleasure was her pleasure, and they were both entrenched in it.

"Fuck, your mouth feels good, baby. I'm so close." Allie moaned.

Bea copied Allie's move, and buried her tongue as deep as she could, and began to thrust. It wasn't very long later, seconds maybe when Allie clenched around her, and the tightness pushed Bea's tongue out as Allie came right on her tongue. Of everything Bea had experienced thus far, this was by far the sexiest.

Out of breath and exhausted, Bea crawled beside Allie and collapsed in her arms. The silence that ensued was far from awkward, in fact it was the most at peace that Bea had ever felt. Naked snoozling with her girl might be the hidden highlight of sexy times.

"Are you okay?" Allie finally asked.

"Better than okay, baby. I'm amazing actually. I've never been so happy in my life. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm thankful for whatever it is."

"I love you, baby."

"Not as much as I love you," Allie quipped.

"On that, we might just have to agree to disagree, my love."

They lay together in peaceful bliss for another few moments. Then Bea looked over at Allie and chuckled. "Give me a minute to recoup and then can we do that again?"

Allie laughed with her and said, "Anytime, baby. I'm all yours."

"And I am yours," Bea stated the obvious, because she felt she needed to. Never again would Allie doubt where she stood in Bea's world. She __was__ Bea's world, and nothing or no one would ever change that. She still didn't know if this meant she was gay, but really she couldn't care. Like Bridget said, love is love. Fuck the labels.


End file.
